Users of electronic devices frequently need to access database systems to obtain various types of information and/or perform various operations. Many different techniques have been devised for controlling storage and retrieval of data items. For example, some recent hardware platforms have exploited recent hardware developments such as multi-core processors, multi-tiered memory hierarchies, and various storage devices, in efforts to provide higher performance for electronic devices.